Change of Mind, Change of Heart
by Mona
Summary: Very short scenario that takes place between "Ghoul of My Dreams" and Morgana's good-girl appearances. Dedicated to my fellow Dark/Morg sympathizers.


"Change of Mind, Change of Heart"   
Author's Note: This story takes place shortly after "Ghoul of My Dreams."   
Disclaimer: All characters from the show are copyrighted Disney. Clue is copyright the Parker Brothers. No money whatsoever is being made off this publication  
  
The dull roar of the Ratcatcher faded into the night as Darkwing Duck scanned the streets for signs of criminal activity. He was alone. Launchpad had volunteered to take care of Gosalyn for the night. Last time he checked, she had won LP's flight cap and scarf in their games of Clue.   
  
Miss Scarlet looked a lot like HER, thought the crimefighter. He sighed. It's crazy, and if I don't stop, I'll throttle a certain Roman deity! Although the look on Gosalyn's face when I read one of her homework questions was priceless. "What is Sicily's midmorning mirage that distorts distant objects and is caused by warm air refracting light?" Fata morgana, of course.   
  
"Get her out of your mind," Darkwing told himself. "She was an enchantress, nothing more. She was Delilah, and I her Samson. How could I have been so dumb?" He noticed a shadowy figure up ahead, hunched by a car. The crimefighter stepped on the gas.   
  
Justin Case, a typical well-to-do businessman, fumbled in his pockets.   
  
"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the unrequited love that gnaws at your heart! I am --" Darkwing stopped. "Hey, you don't look like the common criminal. But then again, appearances can be deceiving. You're heading for prison, car thief!"   
  
Justin blushed. "I locked my keys in my car."   
  
"Oh, yeah? Why didn't you call a locksmith?"   
  
"My cell phone's locked in the car." Justin shuffled through the papers in his briefcase. "Here are the ownership papers."   
  
It was hard to tell in the moonlight, but Darkwing decided they were valid. "Carry on, citizen." He boarded the Ratcatcher and drove off. He stopped in front of the deserted park. "Maybe getting back to nature will clear my mind." The purple-coated superhero stepped down and wandered down the walkway, then sat down on the base of a large sycamore. I can't stand it. I'm in love, and I can't stand it. He moaned softly. And those dreams. Would Morgana McCawber really reform? Even if she did, she'll probably never love me back. He reached for a wildflower and absently began to pluck the petals, ending with "she loves me." Darkwing dropped the stem and reached for another flower.   
  
He felt something warm and feathery. A hand. "Ack!"   
  
There was a gasp, presumably from the owner of the hand.   
  
Darkwing knew the voice anywhere. He scooted along the base of the tree, to the person sitting on the other side. "Morgana McCawber?!"   
  
Morgana looked surprised herself, the moonlight glinting off her green eyes. "Darkwing Duck?!" She looked down.   
  
"So we meet again."   
  
"You don't have to turn me in now," said the sorceress, as if reading her companion's mind. "I went to the anchovy cannery, the Pepper Mill, the pepperoni factory, the milk supplier, and the tomato farm. Paid for the stolen toppings."  
  
Darkwing looked sheepish. "I deserved that."   
  
"I'm thinking of going straight," Morgana sighed. "I've been in the crime business for years and it's never gotten me anywhere."   
  
"So you're finally going to step out in the sunshine?"   
  
"Ugh! You don't mean that literally, do you?"   
  
"Of course not." Darkwing chuckled. Was this another dream, or was it real? He pinched himself. Ouch! So it's not a dream. Is she serious, or is this some sort of plan to make a fool out of me?   
  
"Besides, Dark, I'd like to know you better." Morgana was a seasoned veteran when it came to having men wrapped around her finger, but this one was different. Who do you think you're kidding, a voice inside her head seemed to say. Like he's gonna forgive you for making him your puppet! She concentrated on shutting off the voice of doubt. "I've made up my mind. I'm going to change. They say change is the only way we grow."   
  
"I agree with that."   
  
"I'm beginning with a change of mind, and ending with a change of heart." Morgana looked directly into her love interest's eyes. "I'm sorry about that whole fiasco."   
  
"You mean it?" asked Darkwing.   
  
"Of course I do." The sorceress put a hand on the crimefighter's shoulder.   
  
If she's not being sincere, may crooks run free through St. Canard, Darkwing thought happily. "Isn't the night gorgeous?" He was tempted to add 'like you', but bit his beak in time. There was something about Morgana that went beyond her dainty figure and the beautiful face.   
  
Morgana scooted closer. "And those stars. It's so...romantic."   
  
"Morg?"   
  
"Yes, Dark?"   
  
"Can we hold hands?"   
  
"Dark, darling, you must have read my mind." 


End file.
